Dark Freedom
by NightmareCity
Summary: A little girl lives with her single mother in a small house by the woods. Her mother isn't very nice to her, but the little girl obeys her. One morning, the little girl woke up to her mother's screaming. When she investigates, she sees a strange creature in her house. Who could it be..? THIS IS A LAUGHING JACK FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Freedom

* * *

A small girl by the age of eight was walking around a forest next to a small house. She was sitting next to a tree playing with the beautiful orange, yellow and red leaves of early Autumn.

Her long, black hair hung past her shoulders and to her elbows. She also had strange but beautiful purple eyes. The girl wore a long sleeved black shirt with dark jeans and blue flip flops.

What was strange about this girl was that she had blackish blue and purple bruises on her cheek, one on her upper neck, and one on her foot.

"Sophie! Come inside, don't make me call you again!" a woman's voice called out to her from the back door of the small house.

Sophie stood up and slowly walked back to the house, throwing a glance at the forest as if saying goodbye.

As she entered the house, Sophie looked at the woman who had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Something about that woman made the little girl glare at her slightly.

"Don't glare at me, Sophie!" the woman snapped, raising her hand in the air, ready to strike the little girl across the face.

Sophie cringed, cowering down ready to be hit.

The pain never came.

Sophie opened her eyes and looked at the woman who now had a mean look on her face, but her hand was at her side.

"Go up to your room. I don't think you deserve dinner," the woman ordered.

The little girl dropped her head and slowly walked up the stairs to her room. When she entered it, the room wasn't much at all. It was quite small with gray walls, a small bed, and one little dresser. The only toy she had was a little stuffed kitten.

Sophie walked over to the bed and sat on it. She picked up the stuffed kitten and sighed, looking at it.

"Bonnie, I just wish mommy loved me.. I wish I had a loving parent. I miss daddy..." Sophie continued to speak to the little stuffed toy, thinking that it could hear her.

She suddenly grew a weird expression on her face, tears welling up in her purple eyes.

"I know it's bad to say it, but I sometimes wish mommy wasn't alive... I feel bad for even thinking it.." Sophie sniffed. "But if she loved me, she wouldn't hit me so much.."

She put the stuffed kitten down next to her pillow and lied down, pulling the covers over her shoulders. She closed her eyes, hugging the kitten tightly to her chest as her stomach rumbled and ached.

* * *

When morning came, it was still dark. Sophie opened her eyes tiredly, yawning. As she slid out of bed, she heard her mother scream from down stairs. The little girl's eyes widened.

"What's going on..?" Sophie whispered to her little stuffed kitten, Bonnie.

She grabbed her kitten and hugged it tightly to her chest, slowly walking to her door. She walked out of the door, looking through the wooden railing of the upper floor.

What she saw... It scared her..

A weird figure had her mommy pinned to a wall, ripping open her chest and stomach. It stuffed her poor mommy with candy and started to sew her back up.

Sophie choked back a sob, watching the horrific sight play before her.

The figure stopped what it was doing, turning around. It clearly heard Sophie.

Sophie stared at the figure a little bit longer.

He had black hair that hung to his shoulders, ghost white skin, and a white and black spiral cone nose. He had black rings around his eyes and black lips. Slightly poking out of his lips were sharp teeth. He was wearing a gray shirt with black and white striped sleeves and black suspenders with black and white fur on his shoulders. He wore black pinstriped pants with a black belt and a patch on his right thigh. He also had black and white striped socks. His hands were bandaged, but what was strange, he didn't have fingers... He had.. Claws...?

The strange... creature... looked up and saw Sophie.

"Why hello there little child.." he smirked, making his way to the stairs.

Sophie nearly screamed and ran into her room. She started to hear him sing.

"Around the house, the clown chased the child..."

The little girl whimpered and ran under her bed, curling up.

"The clown thought it was all in fun, then..."

Suddenly his head slung down from the top of the bed, yelling, "POP GOES THE CHILD!"

Sophie screamed and started crying. In panic, she jammed two of her fingers into his eyes.

The creature roared in pain, clutching his eyes and falling off the bed with a thud.

"You little brat!" he snarled, starting to crawl under the bed after her.

Sophie screamed again, trying to back away. She was forced into the corner, her back hitting the wall. Tears streamed down her face as he came closer and closer to her.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed, hiding her face.

He reached out his abnormally long arms and grabbed her by the ankle. Sophie began shrieking and trying to kick this strange creature.

He pulled her out and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, holding her in the air.

"Please don't hurt me..." Sophie whispered, tears streaming down her face.

The strange creature let out a maniacal laugh.

He threw her into the bed, towering over her.

"Around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel..."

Sophie's eyes began to dry and she stopped shaking slightly.

"The monkey that 'twas all in fun until..."

She had an interested look in her damp purple eyes.

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!" The creature practically roared out.

Sophie giggled slightly, a little smile spreading across her face.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"I like that rhyme," she giggled again.

"Really?" the creature looked puzzled.

Sophie now looked braver as she asked, "What's your name?"

"Laughing Jack." he grinned widely, his sharp teeth showing.

"I'm Sophie."

* * *

A/N: Whoo! Story! Yah! This was written by a friend and I. We decided to write an LJ story after finding him. I hope you enjoyed this!

Laughing Jack belongs to Snuffbomb.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Freedom Chapter 2

* * *

Laughing Jack started to walk out of the room, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

"Well I'm going to spare you this once, and you can go find whatever person you have left," he said carelessly.

Sophie suddenly grew a pained look on her face and stared at him from behind, "Nobody is left, and my daddy left four years ago... I don't know where he went.."

Laughing Jack stopped and turned around, looking at Sophie strangely.

"So now you're practically all alone?" he asked slowly.

"Um... Yes," Sophie sighed, picking up Bonnie from the bed and playing with her fur. Tears threatened to fall from her purple eyes.

Laughing Jack looked at her with slight rare pity in his glinting, merciless gray eyes.

"So that means that you would roam the streets and slowly die?" he asked again, staring straight at her, making her feel uneasy.

Fear spread like a wildfire in her eyes at the thought of slowly dying while roaming the streets alone, the only thing keeping her company would be Bonnie.

"B-but... I don't want to die..." Sophie whimpered, backing up in her bed.

"Nobody does, doll," Laughing Jack rolled his eyes.

He suddenly made a big leap and landed crouched on her bed close to her face, making her shriek. He leaned in to where his spiraled cone nose nearly touched her nose.

"But we all die someday, don't we?" Laughing Jack smirked cruelly, letting out insane laughter. "You can not spell slaughter without laughter!"

Sophie started screaming as he raised his claw. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut, clutching little Bonnie to her chest. She curled into a ball in her bed, crying loudly.

The familiar wait of her mother's hand coming down to slap her came back. As always, the pain of her flesh tearing and her blood gushing out never came.

Sophie slowly opened her glistening, damp purple eyes just to see that clown smirking widely at her, amusement dancing in his gray eyes.

Laughing Jack now grinned even wider, "Laugh."

"Wh-what?" Sophie stuttered, looking at him, quite confused.

"I want to hear you laugh," he growled, getting closer to her.

Sophie squeaked, scooting away.

Laughing Jack only tackled her, pinning her to the bed and putting his face to her stomach, letting out huge blows.

Sophie shrieked and squealed, laughing loudly. She tried kicking him away, but he was too big.

"N-no! S-stop!" she screamed, laughing like a maniac.

This only made Laughing Jack start blowing harder, trailing his claws down her rib cage, making tears come to her eyes from laughter.

"I-I can't t-t-take it! St-stop!" Sophie squealed with laughter, trying to roll away.

Laughing Jack stopped and jumped back off the bed, a satisfied look in his cold, gray eyes.

Sophie lied on her back in the bed, panting from laughter. Tears were still in her bright, happy eyes. She pushed herself up and stared at him strangely.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? I thought you was going to.." Sophie asked innocently, staring at him while clutching her little stuffed kitten.

Laughing Jack's smile faded away at the question, now replaced by a frown. "Good question... Why haven't I?"

He approached her slowly, a dangerous glint in his gray eyes.

Sophie's eyes widened. She leaped off the bed and ran around him, running for the door.

Much to her disadvantage, Laughing Jack had long arms. He snagged her by the back of her shirt with his claws. He picked Sophie up by her waist and slung her around to meet his quite intimidating face.

"Well, you're quite the fearful one," he sneered.

Laughing Jack lowered her to the ground from his towering height. Right as the little girl's feet touched the ground, she took off as fast as she could out the door.

Sophie ran as fast as she could down the stairs. She rounded the corner of the bottom of the staircase and opened a closet, dashing in. She slammed it shut, consuming herself with darkness in the small closet.

She heard the heavy foot steps of the strange man coming down the staircase.

"Oh where could that little child have gone..." came his taunting voice from behind the door.

Suddenly from behind the door came the most frightening, insane laughter Sophie had ever heard in her life. It made shivers go down her spine.

"Come little child, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment~" came his voice quietly singing, then broke off into more ragged laughter.

Sophie covered her mouth in fear of making a noise that would sell her out of her hiding spot in the closet.

Too late...

A tiny whimper escaped her throat.

That was enough for Laughing Jack to discover her.

The closet door slung open to reveal his ghostly face.

His eyes now held a murderous expression mixed with confusion. He raised his claw and slashed her across the face slightly, causing five lines of flesh to tear on her cheek. Blood started to seep out of the wound, building up on it. Sophie held her cheek as she let out a distressed wail, trying to back further into the closet.

As Laughing Jack studied her expression satisfied, he couldn't help but notice the bruises on her. He _knew _he didn't make those.

"Why are there bruises on your body?" he asked quietly, more calm now. (A/N: I'm sorry, I'm making LJ a bit bi-polar in this story. :3)

"My mommy hit me a lot..." Sophie replied quietly, still staring at him with fear and confusion in her eyes. He hurt her, made her laugh, scared her, and hurt her again. Why was he doing this?

"Your _mother _did _that?_" Laughing Jack growled. "I'm even more happy I killed her. Maybe now she'll be _sweeter_."

Sophie giggled slightly, noticing he was referring to how he stuffed her with candy.

He raised his head and let out a long, insane laugh, only one a psychopath filled with insanity could make.

Laughing Jack lowered his head and looked down at her sitting in the closet still. She just looked so... small... and helpless... All the other children he had murdered fought back as much as they could, which was quite the pathetic attempt. But this one, _this _little girl didn't fight back. She curled up in a ball and cried, she ran, she hid. She actually laughed along with him, even though she looked quite fearful of him.

He just couldn't leave her there to die. This was a once in a year find. Heck, more like once in a decade.

"Would you like to come with me?" Laughing Jack grinned widely, looking at the small child in front of him. "Consider this the luckiest moment of your life. Or maybe I could just kill you right here and forget about it all."

Sophie looked at him strangely, "Why would you want me to come with you? I thought you murdered people, not help them."

"I do _not_ help people," Laughing Jack snarled, taking a warning step forward. Why was she just so _curious?_

"Sorry!" Sophie squeaked, jumping back.

"So is it a yes or a no?" he growled impatiently.

"I guess... I mean... I have no where else to go..." Sophie mumbled.

Laughing Jack stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm, black smoke engulfing them. When it faded away...

She was in an abandoned carnival-style _amusement park?!_

Authors Note: Yes. THAT JUST HAPPENED. It is so hard not to make Laughing Jack OOC during these plots. OH MY GOODD. I'm sorry if I made him out of character. And yes, I'm making LJ bipolar because all insane people are almost bipolar in my opinion. Deal with it. o_o

Laughing Jack belongs to Snuffbomb. Sophie belongs to my friend and I.

Suggestions are oh so gladly welcomed. Please review.


End file.
